


Silence

by Khalaris



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalaris/pseuds/Khalaris
Summary: To John Frobisher, one minute had never seemed so long.





	Silence

His hand was shaking like a leaf when he took the gun out of the box. His mind screamed at him. Turn around! Run away! Don't do it!

He couldn't. Laughter floated down from the girls' room. It broke his heart.

As he went up the stairs his eyes started to water, but he wouldn't let himself cry. Their last sight shouldn't be him crying.

Every step seemed to stretch into endlessness. Would he ever arrive? Or would he be stuck here, forever climbing the stairs to his and his family's end?

Then he was there. His girls were playing and his wife looked at him with questioning eyes.

He closed the door. His hand wasn't shaking anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 13 July 2009 on FFN


End file.
